Precure All Stars: Flower of Life
|katakana = プリキュアオールスターズ：生命の花|romaji = Purikyuaōrusutāzu: Seimei no hana}} Precure All Stars: Flower of Life (プリキュアオールスターズ：生命の花 Purikyuaōrusutāzu: Seimei no hana) is the first all stars movie created by hickmanm. The Flower Precure team (excluding Cure Marigold, Cure Poppy and Cure Clover) make their first movie appearence. This is the first all stars to have an English Dub. Plot Sakura (May Richards) and the others travel to Tokyo where there is a talent show going on. When they get there, Sakura bumps into Asahina Mirai, Riko and Hanami Kotoha (Melanie Day, Rachel and Flora Heather). They all introduce themselves to each other. Mirai and Riko tell Sakura that they are looking for their friends: Haruno Haruka, Kaido Minami, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa. However, Fuwa appears and causes the Flower Precure to transform into Precure in front of their new friends. Surprised, Mirai and Riko transform into Precure as well. Together, the Flower and Mahou Tsukai cures start to fight Fuwa. All the other cures up to Towa (Trinity Blaze) hear the fight going on and join Miracle, Magical, Felice, Tulip, Bluebell, Daffodil and Lilac. However, Fuwa calls upon his minions, which happen to be the previous season's movie's main villians and are separated! In the pink cure group, Black is the first to land but lands flat on her face, she is then followed by Bloom, Dream, Peach, Blossom, Melody, Happy, Heart, Lovely, Flora, Miracle and Tulip however Tulip manages to not fall on the others and starts helping the other 11 up. In the blue cure group, Marine, Princess and Bluebell start freaking out as Moonlight, Fortune and Lilac try to calm them down while White, Egret, Aqua, Rose, Berry, Rhythm, Beauty, Diamond, Mermaid and Magical try to find a way out. In the yellow team, Luminous and Daffodil look for Pollun and Lullun only to find the other yellow cures piled up onto each other with the green cures helping them up. Finally, in the red team, Passion and Ace think up of a plan to get out while Rouge and Sunny just think about beating up Fuwa. In the Pink Team's area, Black asks Tulip what they should do. Surprised, as Tulip was thinking, she had a vision of a crystal flower of told the others about it making the others worry about the vision and what it mean't. TBA Characters Cures Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black (Natalie Blackstone) Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Hannah Whitehouse) Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous (Dawn Light) Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom (Sarah May) Mishou Mai/Cure Egret (Madison Breeze) Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Noel Young) Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Rebecca Norman) Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Aura Kelly) Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Kasey Harrison) Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Agua) Mimino Kurumi/Milk/Milky Rose (Kelly Martin) Momozono Love/Cure Peach (Liz Morgan) Aono Miki (Mia Hope) Yamabuki Inori (Isabel Wright) Higashi Setsuna (Sarah Hunt) Hanasaki Tsubomi (Tia Hudson) Kurumi Erika (Erika Kay) Myoudouin Itsuki (Iliana Mirage) Tsukikage Yuri (Lily Taylor) Hojo Hibiki (Harriet Hickman) Minamino Kanade (Korrina Madison) Kurokawa Ellen (Ellen Kent) Shirabe Ako (Aria Shaw) Hoshizora Miyuki (Emily Anderson) Hino Akane (Kelsey Ace) Kise Yayoi (Lily Parker) Midorikawa Nao (April Swanson) Aoki Reika (Chloe Rose) Aida Mana (Maria Heart) Hishikawa Rikka (Rita Diamond) Yotsuba Alice (Clara Clover) Kenzaki Makoto (Maud Blade) Modoka Aguri (Natalie Ace) Aino Megumi Shirayuki Hime Omori Yuko Hikawa Iona Haruno Haruka Kaido Minami Amanogawa Kirara Akagi Towa (Trinity Blaze) Asahina Mirai (Melanie Day) Riko (Rachel) Hanami Kotoha (Flora Heather) Antagonists ﻿Fuwa Returning Dark Witch Freezen and Frozen Sirloin Shadow Mushiban Toymajin Baron Salamander Howling Demon King Marsh Black Fang Warp and Night Pumpkin Trivia * This All Stars movie has a similar plot to DX3 as the Cures are separated into certain groups and the previous season's movie villians appearing * Although Smile Precure was dubbed into English by the name of Glitter Force, the Glitter Force characters will have their Cure Names not the Hero Names * This is the first All Stars to have a cure's Character Song as the ending. * This is the first All Stars to have an English Dub * This is the first All Stars to have the current lead cure gain the final transformation where it is mainly the whold current team or all of the Precure Gallery Profiles/Leaks Screenshots Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmmovies